James Hiller
James Hiller is a 14 year-old apprentice journalist at Ben Franklin's print shop. He is always on the look out for stories, and gets himself in many dangerous situations while doing so. James idolizes Ben Franklin and wants to grow up to have his own newspaper. He firmly believes in the American cause and uses his skills as a writer to let people know what's really happening. Personality James is headstrong, zealous in what he believes, and not afraid to risk his life for a cause, mission, or to help someone (as shown in Midnight Ride and The Turtle). However, despite his tedencies for recklessness, James tries hard to be responsible and take care of his friends. Relationships Sarah Phillips: James first met Sarah when the Boston Tea Party took place on the Dartmouth, the ship Sarah traveled on to America from England. The two didn't start off friendly, as she right away disagreed with James about the American's desire for independence. After reaching Pennsylvania, James gives his late mother's ring — the single possession that he has of his parents —to Moses to make Sarah a replacement pendant for her precious locket, which she had lost in a skirmish with a Redcoat. Throughout the series it has been hinted that James and Sarah might harbor romantic feelings for each other. On one occasion (set up by Henri), they had to act like a engaged couple so that he wasn't taken away by the British navy. Even though James tries to hide it, he really has a soft spot for Sarah and comforts her when she is sad and tries to make sure that she is out of harms way. This is shown during the episode "Captain Molly" when he was worried about her safety during the battle; James was sadden when he thought that she didn't make it only to see her and says to her "Thank goodness you're safe." with such a relieved face. Another way that shows romantic feelings between Sarah and James is when Sarah came back from England in "In Praise of Ben," and she gave James a heartful hug, causing him to blush and become embarrassed from her affection. In more than one ocassion James has been shown to become jealous of any man that takes a romantic intrest in her such as the solider Udney, during which he rolled his eyes and nicknamed Udney "Ugly." James and Sarah also pretend to be an engaged couple in some situations such as in "New York, New York" and "The Shot Heard Around The World". Henri Richard Maurice Dutoit LeFebrve: Henri was unofficially adopted by James and Moses when they rescued him from being a cabin boy on a ship and ever since then has been treated like a younger brother. He is always being watched over by James, making sure he doesn't find trouble or get into danger (although he does anyway). When they are traveling, Henri is James and Sarah's little mouse that listens to secret conversations and distraction for gathering information. Henri is also James's assistant, helping him get what he needs and with the printing press along with Moses. Benjamin Franklin: James's Mentor and employer. After his parents died when he was a baby after their house burnt down from lightning, James heard about Dr. Franklin, who had invented the lightning rod, and has worked at the Gazette ever since. James sees Ben as a role model and almost as a surrogate father, asking for help with his problems and for advice for situations. He has decided that he will open his own newspaper and follow in his mentor's footsteps as a great journalist. He sees a lot of great things in Ben: a leader, and brave man and a father to all of America. James is ever grateful to Ben for kindness and acceptance of him be a apprentice. Moses: James respects Moses and is his friend and semi-guardian to him and the others by the ask of Benjamin. Moses makes sure that James and the other kids don't get into trouble and stay out of danger. The two are very close, as Moses always gives good advice and makes sly remarks about the jokes that they say. Other people see Moses as a slave and have no hope available to him, but James sees Moses as a free and equal man. Category:Characters Category:Liberty's Kids Episode Category:Teenagers